Chaddy Bear
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Sonny looses her sketch-writing teddy bear and gets Chad to help look for him. How could a teddy bear get them closer together, you ask? Read and find out! Don't forget to review


Chaddy bear

-One—Shot—

**'.. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOo

o

"Oh no!" Sonny cried as she threw her pillow across the room with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

She ran around the room, panicking as she shuffled stuff around. She went to her draw and pulled in out quickly, scavenging through it thoroughly.

"Great!" She yelled as she threw her box down onto the ground harshly. "It's gone," she cried.

"What's gone?"

Sonny's head quickly fastened on the blonde actor that was standing smugly in the doorway.

"Chad," she growled, "Not now."

"Why? Bad timing?"

Sonny didn't answer; she just kept on searching around the room for her lost item.

"Need any help?" He asked as he walked up beside her.

"No, and especially not from you!"

Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet, "I'm offering as a friendly gesture, Sonny," He told her.

Sonny quickly pulled her wrist from his grasp, "And I'm turning that friendly gesture down."

Chad grabbed her again, "It's not a friendly gesture that can _be_ turned down," he told her with a smirk.

"Then how's it a _friendly _gesture?"

Chad was silenced, "It just is."

Sonny was smirking from head to toe and Chad grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"Let me help."

Sonny groaned loudly and Chad smirked wider, "Fine," she mumbled under her breath.

His eyes swept the room and landed back on Sonny's face, "So..." he trailed off, "What are we looking for?"

"My teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?" He chuckled, "Really Munroe?"

"Yes really," Sonny answered with a smile, "He's my favourite teddy bear that I've had for years and finally have gotten around to name him."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "What's his name?"

"What's it to ya'?" She snapped.

"Whoa, Munroe, moody much?"

"I'm sorry Chad. I just miss him is all... I never sleep without him," Sonny smiled, the corners of her mouth almost stretched as she dreamily look off into the distance.

Chad smiled sweetly, "Aw how cute. I never imagined you being so girly." Sonny shrugged and they both went quiet for at least a minute.

"So if we could skip the whole fighting dilemma that would be great!" Sonny chirped, bursting the quietness with an invisible pin.

Chad's smile faded as he turned away and went around the room in search of her teddy bear.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the bubbly girl, "So what does he actually look like?"

"He is a caramel brown shade with a blue jacket and a black name tag around his neck. He's really cute and very important to me," Sonny didn't once look at Chad as she said that sentence; she kept her head down and focused on her goal.

Chad admired the back of her as she went around the room. As Sonny turned around, Chad automatically blushed, leaving Sonny with a smirk on her face.

"Where you checking me out?" She asked as she walked up towards him.

"What?"

"You were totally checking me out," Sonny smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You can't prove anything," Chad looked very nervous as Sonny came up closer.

"Oh, I can't hey?"

Chad's eyes were widening and he nodded slowly.

"Then how come you haven't denied it even _once_?" Sonny asked. Chad ran his hand through his hair and scoffed.

"I have too denied it."

"You haven't actually."

Chad sat down on a chair and clasped his hands together in front of himself. He looked up at Sonny with a nervous eye, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what-"

He cut Sonny off, "Maybe possibly I possibly have... possible feelings towards you?"

Sonny's face looked almost shocked.

"And let's say I possibly have possible feelings towards you, is it possible that you possibly feel the same way about me?" He asked as his blue eyes sparkled like a million diamonds in the sky.

Sonny bit her lip and took a heavy breath in, "Possibly..."

Chad looked extremely nervous now.

After a few minutes of silence, Chad suddenly shook his head and walked over to the door. "Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about our..." he trailed off as he took a slow breath, "Possible feelings."

Sonny nodded as he went to exit the room hastily. He made it out but she quickly made my way back to him, pulling him into the room again.

He was startled.

"Chad," Sonny whispered, "At least stay and help me find my teddy bear."

Chad looked down at Sonny's arms that were wrapped around his arm and nodded, "Kay" he answered inaudibly.

As Sonny dropped her arms from his Chad turned again and scanned the room.

"Where was the last place you saw your bear?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember," she answered calmly, "But he helps me write my sketches so maybe around my desk."

Chad cracked a smile when Sonny told him that, leaving Sonny with the same type of smile also.

Chad walked around to her desk and moved some of the papers around. He also pulled out draws and searched in them. When Chad pulled out the last draw he gasped and quickly closed it again.

Sonny jolted around to face him, "What?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered as he walked away from the desk.

"Did you find him?"

"No," he answered her as subtly as he could. Sonny eyed him suspiciously and crept around towards her desk.

Chad's eyes widened as she reached down to the draw he had looked in before. He quickly reached down and put his hand on top of hers to stop her opening it.

"Sonny," he said as he pulled her away, "Don't."

"What? Why?"

"Just don't," Chad was telling for firmly. Sonny frowned upon him and bent back down to the draw.

He stopped her again, "Chad!" She growled.

He backed up to the couch and let her open it. Her eyes suddenly grew into large circles, as large as the moon and her face that had a hint of hope fell in dread.

Chad frowned as he went back to her side.

Sonny started tearing up as she reached in the draw and pulled out fluff. But not just any sort of fluff, it was pink, so she knew whose fluff it was.

"Chaddy bear!" She cried as she pulled more and more pink fluff out.

Chad suddenly giggled like a little preschooler. Sonny met his eyes with a cold glare but Chad still couldn't help but laugh.

"Chaddy bear?" He asked her with a smirk. "Wow, you just love me that much."

Sonny picked up the remainder of Chaddy bear and whacked him with it. "You cruel boy," she cried.

"I am very honoured, Sonny. I mean you named a stuffed bear after me, and you hug me at night! If you loved me that much you could've just told me!"

Sonny broke down and Chad's face fell. "Sonny?" He asked as he placed an arm on her shoulder. "Sonny I didn't mean it that way."

"Why would someone kill Chaddy bear?"

Sonny looked back down into the draw and saw a small note inside it. She bent down and picked it up, holding it between her thumbs.

'_Sonny,_

_You killed Puddy, so I killed Chaddy bear._

_Love Tawni_'

"It was Tawni," Sonny growled as she scrunched the note up in her hands.

"Tawni did it?" Chad asked with a surprised expression.

Sonny nodded with a small frown and Chad grabbed her in a sudden hug. She was startled at this, but she soon wrapped her arms comfortably around Chad and buried her head in his chest.

"I'll buy you a new Chaddy bear," Chad told her with an honest smile.

Sonny looked up from his chest, "No, no, don't do that."

Chad stroked her hair, "But I want to."

"Don't throw your money around for me."

"But I want to throw my money around. Especially for you," Chad said. Sonny's face lit up and she took a step back from him.

"But, why?"  
Chad didn't answer that, he just grabbed her in another hug.

"Chad, I don't want you to buy me another bear," Sonny said as she backed up again.

"I don't care if you put up a fight; I want you to shut up so I can do this nice thing for you."

Sonny smiled and took his hand, "I think I've had enough of your friendly gestures for today."

He looked down at their hands that were intertwined together; he was about to lean down to kiss her as Tawni strolled in. She quickly stopped and took a look in their direction; she threw her hands up in the air, "I am always right!"

Sonny and Chad stared at Tawni and she looked back and forth between them, she then smiled widely.

"Oh I understand, you want to be alone," Tawni said as she walked backwards to the door, grabbing a purse before exiting. "I was never there," she called back to them.

Chad leant down and kissed her forehead, leaving a tomato-faced looking Sonny staring back at him. She jumped up and connected her lips to his.

As they pulled apart for air, Sonny looked deep into his shining blue eyes, "Chad."

"Yeah?"

"I don't need a new Chaddy bear," she told him, he was ready to protest but she covered his mouth with her hand and continued, "I don't need a new one because I've got a much better Chaddy bear right here."

Chad smiled his million-dollar smile and connected his lips to hers again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CHANNY-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**What did you think? I got the idea from another story. And I just love teddy bears so I did one about cute little teddy bears.**

**Don't forget to review guys!**

oOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
